


Proving Them Wrong

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Monza 2020, Pierre's First Win, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Charles and Pierre celebrate Pierre's first win in F1.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 43





	Proving Them Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here is a Charles/Pierre focusing on Charles as he watches Pierre win his first race in F1. It's been a while since I've written a Charles/Pierre story and I meant to write something like this around the time after Monza but my head has been filled with so many other ideas. I hope you all enjoy and please leave any prompts in the comments!

Charles watched the race from Ferrari hospitality. He was annoyed and angry at the DNF but all that changed as Pierre was now leading the race. He remembered how excited Pierre had been when he got his first podium and when Charles won his first F1 race and now his boyfriend was so close to winning his first F1 race. This had been their dream. Pierre had been hoping that his day would come and it was so close. Charles knew that if Pierre won, people would think it was ironic that he would win in an Alpha Tauri rather than in a Red Bull. It had been a crazy race though, probably one of the craziest races at Monza. 

The young Ferrari driver watched on with eager anticipation as Pierre continued to lead the race with Carlos right behind him. His future teammate, you couldn’t make it up.

Final lap. Pierre was still in the lead. 

The chequered flag.

Pierre had won! Pierre had won his first F1 race in an Alpha Tauri no less. He had proved his critics wrong. 

Charles had tears in his eyes. Pierre deserved this, he had worked so hard for this. 

He had to go to him. He just had to. It wasn’t long before Charles was in Parc Ferme waiting for Pierre to get out of his car. His boyfriend was being congratulated by Romain but he couldn’t hold back any longer and he wrapped his arms around him. The hug was unfortunately brief and Charles quietly whispered to Pierre in French that he would see him in the hotel later. Charles was aware that Pierre would be very busy after his win so he would have to wait for their celebrations. 

It wasn’t long before Charles found himself in Pierre’s room in the hotel. He sighed as he took off his mask and threw it down on the bedside table before throwing himself down on the bed. As much as he wanted to be annoyed about his race, today was about Pierre. How could he be angry when his boyfriend had won?

When Pierre did eventually arrive back at his hotel room, he was happy to see Charles waiting for him. He struggled as he juggled with his trophy, bottle of champagne and winner’s cap. Charles chuckled at him as he made his way towards his boyfriend. He watched as Pierre put his trophy and champagne on the table before he moved closer to remove the mask from his face and chucked it on the table too. He felt Pierre wrap his arms around him as his hands cupped Pierre’s face.

“I’m so proud of you.” He murmured.

Pierre smiled and leaned in to kiss him. They pulled back after a moment and rested their foreheads together. 

“I’m sorry about your race.” Whispered Pierre.

Charles shook his head.

“I don’t want to talk about my race, I want to talk about yours.” He said softly.

Pierre sighed.

“I can’t believe I kept Carlos behind, it was a close call.” He said.

“You were so strong, I still can’t believe you won.” Charles said happily.

Pierre’s smile brightened.

“You know it’s ironic because Carlos won’t be battling for podiums next year, he’ll be battling alongside you in that tractor.” He teased.

Charles raised an eyebrow.

“Oi!” 

He pulled Pierre closer and his boyfriend erupted into a fit of giggles. When they both calmed down, Charles ran a hand through Pierre’s hair.

“You proved everyone wrong. I’m so proud of you.” He said gently.

Pierre’s smile softened.

“I love you.” He murmured.

“I love you too.” Charles responded.

He closed the gap and pulled Pierre in for another kiss. It wasn’t long before the kiss deepened and Pierre moaned as Charles’ tongue entered his mouth. Charles eventually pulled back and looked at Pierre as he panted.

“How about he celebrate your win?” He asked teasingly.

Pierre seemed to agree as he quickly threw his top off before reaching to tug Charles’ top off too.

They took their time as if it didn’t exist. 

Charles collapsed on top of Pierre as he tried to get his breath back. Pierre smiled sleepily at him as he lifted a hand to try and sort Charles’ messy hair. Charles wanted to go to sleep there and then but he knew they had to clean up so he reluctantly reached over to grab the box of tissues from the bedside table. He threw the used tissues in the bin then pulled the duvet over himself and Pierre as he cuddled into his boyfriend’s side. Pierre ran a hand soothingly over Charles’ back.

“That was some celebration.” He said in a daze.

Charles looked up at him.

“We’ll go all out on your next one.” He promised.

Pierre laughed sleepily and he yawned. Charles laughed before moving his arm to cuddle around Pierre’s side.

“Get some sleep, babe. We’ll have a nice few days off before Mugello.” 

Pierre smiled and sighed as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep with Charles not far behind him. 

When Charles woke up the next morning, Pierre was still asleep. He took a moment to admire his boyfriend. A race winner, he had achieved his dream of becoming an F1 driver and he had won his first race. Charles lifted a hand to caress Pierre’s cheek and in doing so, he accidentally woke him. Pierre blearily opened his eyes and sighed in content as Charles stroked his cheek. He grabbed hold of Charles’ hand and brought it to kiss his finger tips before he laced their fingers together and they rested on his chest. He leaned down and kissed Charles.

“Good morning, race winner.” Charles joked as he smiled.

Pierre chuckled and sighed.

“Yep, that has a nice ring to it.”


End file.
